meet our boyfriends
by dreamcatchingpokemon
Summary: I liked the idea of a modern day Nagron involving Nasir as a youtuber, along with Duro, hence a cute fluff piece about them filming a meet my boyfriend video. Warning of fluff and some swear words.


Duro began setting up his equipment. Last night Nasir had announced he would be able to convince Agron to finally appear on camera.

It wasn't that Agron didn't like the attention, he'd went to a few red carpet events with Nasir, appeared in loads of photos and stuff for Instagram and Facebook, but he had always just refused to appear on camera.

Duro found it strange, he himself enjoyed his job being a you tuber. He got paid lot of money to appear on camera, tell some stories and do weird challenges. That's how he and Nasir had met. Well through twitter really, through the two being pretty big on YouTube themselves. Despite Nasir being from New Zealand it turned out he was living in California, only a 20 minute drive from where Duro and Agron lived.

Thanks to him and Nasir meeting up to film videos and hang out, Agron met Nasir. Within a year he and Nasir had gotten together and even engaged. He'd never seen his brother happier, and was happy it was with his own friend, Nasir.

Duro and Nasir's channels grew a lot more once they started collabing a lot. He'd even noticed a big tumblr fandom dedicated to them. Which grew a lot more once Agron started making some background appearances.  
His fans quickly started to enjoy background footage of Argons body in the back ground. Usually either coming out of a shower, coming home from the gym or beach, playing with the dogs, unknown Duro was filming.

Not that he could blame the viewers. His brother was a pretty built guy, he owned a gym, and went most days, or did before Nasir and he started dating. The fandom surrounding the two you tubers had taken to calling them Nagron, something Nasir always laughed at.

Duro himself had been dating someone for a while, one of Argons friends actually, Auctus. They had been dating longer than Nasir and Agron, yet they were most certainly not that into each other as the later. They'd declared love for one another just over a month into the relationship. Auctus and he had been taking a much more slower and normal approach to their relationship.

Smiling Duro set up the Lighting. The lighting was always strange when he and Nasir filmed together, either washing Nasir's skin tone out or darkening Doro's, Duro had gotten pretty good about it though.

They'd decided to film in the living room instead of their normal filming space in Duro's office. There's no way all four of them could comfortably fit in the small loveseat Duro and Nasir normally filmed on for collabs. Especially with Auctus and Agron being twice the size or an average human being.

Once all the equipment was set up, he began arranging the room to look nicer. Neither he nor Agron were particularly clean people, always leaving clutter around the house. Luckily since Nasir began staying here more the house was a lot cleaner. It only took a few minutes of picking things off the floor like dog toys before it was clean.

Auctus let himself into the flat when he arrived, just as Nasir and Agron were walking down the hall to let him in. The three entered the lounge ready to go.

Duro could see how uncomfortable Agron looked at the prospect of being on camera. Auctus however seemed much calmer. Auctus was always the most calm of the four though, he always was.

Nasir seemed pretty happy though. He'd managed to finally convince Agron to appear in a video on purpose. Not that he really had to try too hard. Duro had seen Nasir talk Agron into a lot of things he didn't want to do, but never something he was uncomfortable with. Agron must have actually decided to do this himself.

Duro gestured toward the large Sofa, Nasir dragged Agron over with him. Agron sat on the edge of the sofa, if he didn't then the other three wouldn't be able to sit on the sofa. Nasir was lucky, being the thinnest and shortest he didn't need much space on the sofa.

The four of them squeezed in before Duro pressed record on his camera remote.

"Hey guys!" He greeted the camera. "It's the suuuuuper long overdue video, you've all be demanding! The meet my brother/boyfriend type tag thing" He explained.

He smiled, gesturing towards Auctus and Agron. Auctus waved back, similar to Duro. Agron gave an awkward wave.

Nasir was smiling, "You all gave a bunch of questions to our Instagram's,"He gestured to Duro, "And we're going to answer them."

Smiling Duro reached forward for his phone. He'd saved a bunch of questions, taking out all the sex ones, and there was a lot.

"First is how did you meet?" He read out from his phone.

He looked to Auctus. "Oh, through Agron!" He announced. "We met at a party Spartacus was holding. We ended up dating in secret for a bit, due to neither of us being out and all."

Nasir laughed. Duro knows he found the idea of Duro not being out strange. Duro was a pretty camp guy, in that he enjoyed a lot of "Feminine" hobbies. He'd always been into girls until only a few years ago. He always classed himself as Metrosexual. It was only a year or so before he met Auctus he started realising he found men a lot more attractive than women.

He looked to Nasir who smiled.

"We met through Duro obviously. I was supposed to stay here while Agron was away for the weekend, to film some collab video with Duro. Argons plans had fallen through though and that how we met, within the weekend we were dating….and the video didn't happen." Nasir explained laughing. He was holding Argons hand.

"I remember Duro complaining about it after you left for a week." Agron sniggered back.

Duro looked at his brother annoyed.

Auctus took his phone off him.

"What was the first good and bad thing you were told about each other, as you met through other people?" Auctus laughed, already knowing his answer.

"I knew Agron from going to his gym for a while, and he talks about Duro a lot so I know he was an annoying shit" Auctus used air quotes, while Nasir and Agron laughed. "And that he was great."

"Nice," Growled Duro. "Actually, that might just be Argons way to introduce people. For Auctus it was "He can be a bit of an asshole" and that "Hes fun to hang with"".

Nasir was laughing with Agron at this.

"Duro explained like right before I met Agron about his plans no longer happening and that he had a temper and was actually a really nice guy." Nasir smiled. His hand was wrapped around Argons. He squeezed slightly to comfort Agron. He knew he was pretty nervous about being on camera.

"I believe it was something along the lines of "Don't be an asshole, he's really nice and my friend" From Duro right before he left to get Nasir. I wasn't given a bad statement I don't think." Agron replied, looking to Nasir.

Nasir smiled big before "aww'ing".

"We decided rather than just awkwardly sitting here talking about ourselves we'd make it into a game," Duro announced to the camera.  
"Now we've gotten the essentials out the way."

"Agron, How many Kids does Nasir want?" He asked.

"Zero, thankfully." Agron grinned. "And same, minus my fur children who already live here."

Auctus laughed. "Same for Duro I believe." He paused to look at Duro who nodded. "And same foe me. Minus the dog children part. I don't really like dogs, I'm more a bird person."

"Weirdo" muttered Agron.

Nasir pulled out his own phone, smiling.

"Auctus, what's Duros favourite animal?" He asked.

Auctus looked around the room.

"Uh, horses? No wait shit" Auctus was interrupted.

Duro looked outraged. "Fucking Horses?! Fuck horses? Its cows btw." He declared. He looked pissed before turning to Auctus, "Yours is fucking birds."

"Doesn't really count," He heard Nasir say to Agron. "He already just told him that answer". Causing a laugh from Agron.

Duro looked to Nasir and his brother already knowing the answer.

"Argons favourite animals is dogs, or foxes. Especially his dogs Juno and Zeus." Nasir smiled.

"And Nasir's favourite animal is obviously goats." He answered fast.

"That's not fair, Nasir's very open about his love of goats! Hell he and I bonded over our love for farm animals!" Duro shouted.

"But Agron got it right," Nasir pointed out sticking out his tongue.

"Favourite thing to do together?" Duro asked.

Agron paused. Duro thought they might make the points back up here.  
"It depends on the day, if it's a hot day going to the beach with the dogs for ice-cream, or even going a walk down to the farms to see some goats and shit. If it's wet or cold, stay in watching really shitty film." Agron answered. Nasir smiled nodding along.

"That in a nutshell!" He declared, kissing Agron on the cheek.

Duro looked to Auctus. "If you don't get this one and give them more points than us we're breaking up." He warned.

Auctus paused for a few minutes.

"Duro doesn't like going out in the sun too much, so on hot days he prefers to stay indoors or go to the beach to swim," Auctus said, Duro got annoyed, that's now his favourite thing to do together.  
"But he prefers to hang out in the garden with the dogs, reading while I work out?" He asked.

Duro smiled, "Yep!"

"Something you don't like about each other?" Duro asked.

Nasir and Agron already smiled.

"I don't like Argons fashion sense. I buy almost all his clothes because of this." Nasir declared.

Agron looked almost offended toward him while laughing. "Nasir is very bossy. And buys weird goat things. My room is filled with ornaments and normal things in the shape of goats."

"They make it look better." Nasir declared, picking his phone up again. "First date where and when?" He asked. He stood up, moving and sitting back down on Argons lap, leaving his back on the arm of the sofa. His legs reaching over Duro and the other two spread out more.

"About a week after we meet each other," Duro started thinking back. "We drove a mile or two out of town, as neither of us were out yet, and it was pretty awkward."

Auctus nodded laughing.

"That was pretty vague." Agron commented.

"Our first day was about a week after the weekend at here." Nasir started.  
"Because it was so far between where he lives and where we lived, we met half way at a burger king," Agron added smiling.

"Yep, and it went pretty great, and we ended up coming back here and having sex." Nasir laughed at Duros uncomfortable look.

"TMI" Duro shouted closing his ears off.

"When did you know you were in love, and who said I love you first?" Duro asked.

Within like a week of meeting Agron I knew I was in love with him, "Nasir declared.

"Same, and after a month I said it first to Nasir," Agron mumbled looking embarrassed.

Nasir smiled and kissed him again.

"It took a much longer and normal time for us." Declared Duro, taking attention off the whole Nagron situation happing beside him.

"It took a few months for me to eventually say it to Duro," Auctus said.

"Though we both felt it beforehand. After he said it we decided to actually come out as dating, Agron already knew."

"When did you meet the family?" Nasir asked.

"I haven't, Auctus' family isn't ok with the whole gay thing." Duro explained.

"I already met Agron, I've not met they're mom." Auctus explained.

Nasir smiled, "Same basically! Though I have met their mum. At our engagement party."

Agron was smiling at him. "Nasir is an orphan, so I didn't have to go through the awkward meeting the family thing."

Nasir looked awkwardly at his phone. "Any traditions?"

Duro thought before replying. "Not really, Auctus and I only have like one tradition, and it involves going to the same restraint every two months."

Auctus smiled, pulling Duro into a one armed hug.

Nasir was still thinking. He didn't know what really counted as a tradition.

"I'm not sure what counts as a tradition, but every month we dress Zeus up in a costume for the month?" Nasir began. "We go to the local farm every Sunday afternoon to feed some animals and shit?"

Agron nodded.

"What do you argue about the most, and who wears the pants in the relationship?" Nasir asked.

"I don't think either of us really wear the pants, we're both pretty ok with letting the othe making decisions. Though we argue a lot about Auctus hating dogs, and me hating going to places he likes to hang out." Duro said.

Nasir laughed.

"Nasir wears the pants, whenever either of us does anyways," Agron winked at Duro, sending his brother into more revulsion.

Nasir laughed loudly. "True, we don't really argue much though. At least nothing to count as arguing most about. Except maybe either of us being woken up by the other badly."

Agron laughed while nodding, "Pretty much."

Duro laughed. "What kind of cake would you make your significant other for his birthday?" He directed the question to Agron, who blushed.

"I wouldn't. I can't cook for shit, though Nasir prefers normal sponge cakes." He said, sticking his tongue out at Duro.

"Same, but Agron likes chocolate cake, preferably the one his mum makes." Nasir continued.

Duro realised he had no idea what kind of cake Auctus liked. "I have no idea. Auctus doesn't really like cake, I've never seen him eat it. He was at the whole Nagron engagement party so I've never ate cake with him."

Auctus laughed. "I don't like cake, I know Duros answer is the same as Argons though, as they're mum made two cakes for the party so Duro had kept what was left of the chocolate cake."

Duro laughed. The cake for the engagement part was halved, half normal sponge cake, and half chocolate, to keep both his brother and Nasir happy. He got to keep the other half cakes in the house.

"What could the other spend all day doing?" Nasir asked.

"Duro could spend ours binge watching TV shows on Netflix." Auctus said not needing a minute to think. Duros binge watching habits were well known.

"He could spend all day in his bird shed." Duro returned not needing to think.

"Bird shed?" Agron asked looking at him.

"He has a big ass shed, filled with birds." Duro replied. "What else could a bird shed be?"

Agron pulled a face. "Nasir could spend all day painting, and has done several times. Or playing shitty games on his computer. I've had to force him to leave for food during many days."

Nasir laughed, sticking his tongue out to Agron.

"It was to be clean right?" Nasir teased Duro, Receiving a horrified look from Duro. "Ahahaha, Agron could spend hours in the gym or sleeping. He naps all the time, it's insane. And that's me saying that."

"And finally, the alt question, though it's obvious that a certain couple has won." Duro read from his phone, "Where would your Bae move to if they could?" This one he asked to Nasir.

"Nowhere. Hes happy in America right now," Nasir replied looking to Agron who nodded.

"Nasir prefers the idea of traveling to actually moving," Agron stated. Nasir kissed him again.

"Yep."

"Auctus wants to move to England eventually." Duro said.

"And Duro possibly back to Germany one day, though he's still unsure." Auctus replied, holding Duros hand.

"There's some awkward conversations for later" Nasir commented, laughing as Agron tickled him.

Duro, pushed Nasir off the couch. Before Nasir jumped back up ending in a good natured fight across the sofa.

The dogs both came running in to jump in.

Nasir and Duro were swallowed up in a pile of Fluff and screams and barks. "Juno, NO!" Scream Nasir when Juno sat down on Agron and bit his hair, pulling him off Duro.

Auctus fell off the sofa laughing, being helped with Duros head smacking him.

After a few minutes everyone untangled themselves and sat back on the sofa.

Sitting in the original position of Auctus, Duro, Nasir and Agron. With the audition of a white German Shepard sitting on Agron, and a Rottweiler lying across Duro and Nasir.

"Well guys, that's all we have time for today, who knows maybe this will happen again? Juno and Zeus are here now meaning they were getting bored. "Duro began. "Please like and subscribe and comment if you want more, maybe this WILL happen again?!"

The four waved to the camera.


End file.
